Jamko
by yajf2
Summary: Just what the title says, simple as that!


"This has got to be an all-time record Janko."

Eddie looked back at Jamie confused.

"You've barely said two words all morning. What gives?"

"I'm your partner Reagan, not your source for entertainment." Eddie replied back with bite.

Jamie looked taken aback causing Eddie to sigh. Jamie waited a beat before asking, "Problems with the defective detective?"

Eddie's head snapped to look at Jamie with the deadliest glare Jamie had ever been on the other side of.

Jamie put his hand up slightly in defense, "Whoa, take it easy Eddie, I was just kidding."

Eddie rolled her eyes slightly and looked away as she closed her eyes.

Jamie squinted at Eddie, worry building just a little bit more to when they started this conversation.

"Come on Eddie, I'm your partner, tell me what's going on."

Eddie let out a breath and turned slowly to face Jamie head on as she opened her eyes.

"I broke up with Tim."

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly in surprise, Eddie seemed to really like the detective that worked in their precinct even if Jamie didn't.

"What'd he do?" Jamie asked with accusation.

Eddie looked at Jamie as if she was scared to tell him, "I caught him…." Eddie stopped as she didn't want to finish that sentence.

Jamie shook his head, confused, "What?"

Eddie sighed and said with speed, "I caught him in bed with another woman."

Jamie's eyes widened, "He cheated on you?" Jamie asked with anger to confirm.

"Yeah, he did but it doesn't matter anymore Jamie. I broke up with him and now I just want to move on. Ok?" Eddie replied with a steady, stern voice as she tried to calm down Jamie.

Jamie was trying to keep his breathing steady. Eddie then said again with a pointed stare, "Ok?"

Jamie waited a beat and then his anger took over his brain, "No, not ok," Jamie barely finished the sentence before he took off up to the detective squad with Eddie close at his heel as she screamed, "Jamie, stop!"

Jamie rounded the corner into the detective's squad room, spotting instantly the man he wanted to 'speak to'.

"Hey!" Jamie called out to Tim getting his attention.

Tim smirked as he turned around, "Well, if it isn't the commissioner's son, you look angry, you want me to salute you or something Reagan?"

Jamie ignored that and replied with, "Cheating in getting collars not enough detective, you got to cheat on your girlfriend as well."

Tim moved forward to start something with Reagan but was beaten to the punch when Eddie stepped in between pushing Jamie back, "Move, Jamie now!" Eddie harshly whispered.

Jamie looked down at Eddie and then to Tim who was wearing a big smirk on his face. He then shook his head and began to walk away as Eddie sighed in relief.

"Congratulations golden boy, you've got her all to yourself now." Tim called out.

Jamie's anger boiled over at that as he turned on his heal with every intent of smacking that smirk off his face. A few detectives around Tim stood up ready to stop a brawl as Eddie caught Jamie and pushed against him with both her hands with all that she had in her as she said, "Not now Reagan, move!"

Eddie eventually was able to push him to turn around and then with one hand push him out the door.

"Hope you two are very happy together." Tim called out to Eddie who simply turned briefly as she kept moving towards the door saying, "Screw you."

Jamie and Eddie got down to the patrol squad where Eddie followed Jamie into the break room for some privacy.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie asked with anger.

Jamie looked at Eddie with shock at her tone towards him, "Wait a second, let me get this straight. He cheats on you and you're mad at me." Jamie said as he pointed to himself.

"I told you that in confidence Reagan. I didn't expect you to go have a go at him and make it public knowledge for the rest of the precinct."

Jamie sighed as his anger started to simmer down and his brain became ever present, telling him what he did was the last thing he should've done, "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, I guess you weren't but you know what, don't worry about it because this is the last time I confide in you for anything." Eddie then began to storm out when Jamie stopped her in her tracks with, "I told you that getting involved with that joker was a mistake."

Eddie turned around with a shocked expression as her emotions got the better of her as he voice broke, "You're giving me an 'I told you so' right now…..Seriously Jamie?"

Jamie just stared at her pointedly.

"I don't get enough of that from you when we're on the job, I have to get that from you now in my personal life as well."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Come on Eddie," Jamie said with frustration.

"No you come on Jamie. You give great advice Reagan, in fact you're like the advice king but did you ever stop to realise that maybe I didn't want your advice, I just wanted your support as my partner." Eddie waited a beat and finished with, "as my friend."

Jamie looked like a deer who had been caught in the headlights of a passing car.

"You need to get over yourself Jamie." Eddie gave him one last pointed glare and then stormed off.

At the end of tour, Jamie wanted to talk with Eddie but found her already gone after he had changed into his street clothes. Sighing, Jamie headed to the one place he knew he would be able to get his head on straight.

"Jamie, this is a surprise," Henry said to Jamie from his spot at the kitchen table as Jamie walked in.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. I was just in the neighborhood."

At that Henry and Frank who was seated next to him, gave each other a brief, confused glance.

"Tough day?" Frank asked his youngest son.

Jamie shrugged lightly, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it.

Frank stood up, "I'll get the scotch, have a seat Jamie."

"Thanks," Jamie said as he sat down opposite his grandfather who eyed him with curiosity.

Frank poured them each, a finger of scotch and sat down. Each of the Reagan man took a sip. Jamie put his glass down and stared at it, lost in the day that had been.

"You just going to sit there looking pretty Jamie while we try to guess what the matter is?" Henry asked his grandson.

Jamie looked up at his grandfather and then to his father who just gave him a small smile of support.

Jamie laughed and then sighed, "I may or may not have lost it at a detective working out of my precinct today."

"Well, which is it son? Did you lose it at a detective or didn't you?"

"And did you have a damn good reason for it?" Henry added.

"Yes and I think so." Jamie replied to both questions.

Frank sighed, "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Not much to tell, Eddie told me that the detective she's been seeing cheated on her, so I had words with him."

At that Henry and Frank gave each other a knowing glance. Jamie just shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"And you couldn't wait till both of you were off duty and out of the precinct before doing that?" Henry asked like it was the most obvious thing Jamie should've done.

Jamie sighed, knowing that his grandfather was right, "I was angry and I guess I wasn't thinking."

"A lethal combination," Frank replied with.

"I'm guessing Eddie didn't exactly approve of what you did." Henry added.

"That's putting it lightly. She did everything beside punch me in the face. She's so angry that I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do now."

Frank waited a beat and then said in his fatherly, gravely tone, "I think you need to ask yourself why you flew off the handle today."

"I was just trying to defend someone I care about," Jamie said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think what your father means is were you trying to defend your partner and friend," Henry paused as Jamie nodded with concentration, "or were you trying to defend your girl?"

Jamie was taken aback as he scoffed, "My girl?...no, there's no way. I know that the way I went about things today wasn't exactly me putting my best foot forward but that's not why I did it."

"Yeah?" Frank asked sternly.

Jamie opened his mouth, suddenly not sure of the next words that should come out of it.

"Partners can't date for a reason Jamie, the emotions in the middle of it is what can get you killed out on the street."

Jamie nodded and quietly responded with, "I know."

"Be sure that you do," Frank replied.

Jamie looked down.

"I think you know what your next move is Jamie but just like the rest of us Reagans you find it hard to admit when you're in the wrong." Henry spoke up.

Jamie just looked at Henry.

"Apologise to Eddie." Henry finished.

Eddie went to open the door to see who was disturbing her so late and was surprised to find a man holding a bunch of flowers in front of his face. Eddie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's going to take a lot more than a bunch of flowers to get you back in my good books Reagan."

Jamie sighed as he lowered the flowers to reveal his face.

"I know that. You needed a friend and I failed to be one. I really am sorry Eddie."

Eddie waited a beat before replying with, "Flowers Jamie, really?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "Girls like flowers."

"Well, it may have escaped your notice, I'm not a typical girl."

Jamie rolled his eyes as he stepped back with a smirk, "I can take them back."

Eddie reached out, accepting the flowers from Jamie, "I didn't say that," Eddie smiled as she took in their perfume, "They're beautiful Jamie, thank you."

Jamie smiled back and then asked, "So, we good?"

Eddie sighed and honestly said, "No, but it's a start."

Jamie squinted, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Eddie looked away, scratched her forehead and then looked back at Jamie and replied with, "Look Jamie, I get that you were angry today and that's why you did what you did, defending your partner's honor or whatever but it still doesn't change the fact that the whole precinct knows what went down between me and Tim. As if I needed anymore attention directed towards me."

Jamie looked back at Eddie, confused. Eddie simply rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Reagan, you can't be that oblivious to it, seriously."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he replied with, "To what?"

"What people at the precinct say behind our backs." Eddie said as if Reagan would have a light bulb moment to what Eddie was getting at. However, Jamie just looked away trying to think.

"That we are having the best of both worlds," Eddie replied slowly, trying to give Jamie more of a hint.

Jamie frowned, "Best of both worlds, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh wow, you really want me to spell it out for you?"

Jamie replied back with frustration, "Yeah, I kind of do because so far it's makin no sense."

"That we are having a comfortable, safe partnership on duty and a hot and steamy love affair off duty."

Jamie's eyes widened at that as his cheeks and tops of his ears went slightly red.

"But that's not true." Jamie replied back pointedly and innocently.

"You really don't know what gossip is, do you Reagan?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't know that this was goin on."

Eddie sighed, "Well, it is."

Jamie waited a beat and then asked with light shrug, "So what happens next?"

"Our partnership means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that."

"Me neither," Jamie replied.

Eddie gave Jamie a tight nod, "Well then, I guess I'll see you bright an early for tour tomorrow."

Jamie took a step back, replying with, "Ok, see tomorrow, see you in the morning."

Eddie gave Jamie one last tight smile and then closed the door. Jamie then closed his eyes, sighed, shook his head and then walked away.


End file.
